I'm not Alone
by KidtheDemon
Summary: This is the story of Takato Matsuki after the Digimon had left his world. Things have been tough for him and he has changed in just a few months but a new adventure is arising and he has choices to make and these choices influence the worlds. Rated T for Language and violence. Also if you like to make art please PM me so i can get a good cover image for this.
1. Because i have Family

**I'm not Alone**

**Chapter 1: ….because I have Family**

5/15/2013: It's been a couple months now since Guilmon and the other Digimon had to return to the digital world. Sometimes I feel a bit lonely without him; my parents even said I can get an animal. I know why but nothing can fill the hole that was left in my heart after Guilmon. My name is Takato Matsuki and I feel alone.

5/19/2013: I cut myself be accident this morning and I felt so scared and realized that I could die at any time and my life was spiraling down. I asked my mother to get my a hoodie like the one I have now just longer sleeves as well as a pair of white pants and new blue converse shoes to match my hoodie .My name is Takato Matsuki and I feel alone.

5/25/2013: I have some scars on my arms now. And they won't heal. I try everything but they just will not heal. I try my best to not cut myself but I cannot help myself sometimes. This morning the bleeding wouldn't stop till the sink was filling with blood. I washed it out and drank orange juice all day. My name is Takato Matsuki and I feel alone.

6/1/2013: I don't accept the fact of course….well not all of me that is a part of me always knows that I'm alone. I usually sit at home but I've tried to get back outside and with my friends but sometimes I don't know I need my space. My name is Takato Matsuki and I feel alone.

6/4/2013: I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT EVERYONE. I HOPE JERI FUCKING DIES A TERRIBLE DEATH AND I AM THERE TO WITNESS AND LAUGH. My name is Takato Matsuki and I hate Jeri.

6/17/2013: I'm not emo I swear I'm just going through hard times. I cut myself still but only to remind me that I have life and I should live it. My hair has gotten really long lately and the way it is It hangs over one of my eyes. Rika said it looked good and it felt weird to have a complement from her…..

I close my journal for now planning to finish today's entry before bed and look out at the night sky. "My life sure has changed. I'm supposed to go to Rika's tomorrow for a sleep over with her and Henry." Kazu and Kenta are at summer camp and Jeri….well I am lucky Rika cares about my feelings a bit. I walk down stairs to the bakery and get some bread to munch on as I sit in the living room and watch TV. It was a report on virtual reality goggles.

My father come in and sits with me. "Hey son how are you doing?"

I smile surprisingly enough since haven't talked with my parents since the last time they tried to force a dog on me. "I'm ok. Hey do you mind if I get some money for tomorrow? We all chip in on Pizza and I spent it all on…well you know…."

He nods at me "Yeah I know. Of course come on I'll get you the money." We stood up and he put his arm round me. "You know son your mother and I may not be the best parents in the world but we do listen and we try our best. Don't worry we are always here for you." He tells me in that fatherly way. It sorta made me feel warm inside. I give a light nod and he smiles at me as we enter the bakery again.

It was the worst possible time to enter the Bakery. Jeri was there and we made eye contact. I looked down and covering my eyes with my hair. I don't see what she does but she says "Can I just please get some bread my mother needs some for dinner?" My mother got her the bread is what I assumed because a couple minutes later my father shook me giving me the ok signal. I look up and no one was in the bakery but us.

I look at my mother and she pulls me into hug. I didn't know what to do so I let it happen. "Takato….it'll be ok baby"

I don't know why she says that to me I'm not a baby I'm almost 13 years old just 14 days away but I set it aside and hug her back. "I know mom."

My mother soon releases me "Takato we are always here for you."

My father nods in agreement "Yeah we know how life can be son and we will support you in your life."

I smile at them and nod "Thank you mom and dad. I love you both." That is something I haven't said in a long while. My father gives me the money for tomorrow as we close up business for the night.

We all head to the living room where my mother gave me a bowl of her famous soup. I eat it I can feel my stomach get warm from the broth of the soup and it fills with the bread, noodle, veggies, and chicken. I would usually think Milk and soup is bad together since I am not a fan of stew but tonight I need a glass of milk with dinner. My father smiles at me "Drink more milk and you'll get nice strong healthy bones and get taller"

I smile t him "Yeah but my shortness has always helped me so being tall would be a disadvantage. Plus I'd rather not hit my head all the time" I said making a small joke.

For the rest of the night I spent some time with them we even played a bored game. My mom won I am not good at The Game of Life. I walk up to my room a small smile on my face. I sit at my desk and open my journal. I finish today's entry.

I spent the night with my family and I had a lot of fun. I saw HER today but my family made me feel better and I am glad to have them. My name is Takato Matsuki and I am not Alone because I have a family.

I close my journal and lay in my bed. I slowly close my eyes and drift off into a sleep a smile on my face.

-Dream world-

I walk around in my old tamer's get up my goggles on my head again. I was in the digital world but not. "Where am I?" I say to no one as I walk around. The city was turning as Digimon kill humans. I wasn't harmed for some reason as if they fear me….as if…I control them. I see a bright light and I cover my eye but I am absorbed into the light…..

_The time is nearing…..will you be alone or will you go back to being the hero? Only time will tell. We will see….in one years' time till then rest my child rest and we beg for you to choose your own path to devastation…..or rebirth_

A/N: Ok before someone tell me the actual time, date, year, hour second all that shit I'm just putting it as dates of whenever and since most anime's back then took place in the future time of around 2012 or 2013 or something. Also this is going to be updated whenever I say because I have to get out sonic crew every week and I also RP in forums so yeah.


	2. Because i have Friends

**I'm not Alone**

**Chapter 2: …..Because I have friends**

I awake from my dream and I hold my head and think about it. It was strange I've never had a nightmare like that before. Digimon can't come here and I accepted that now, sorta, so why would I dream that. The voice I heard….it sounded familiar but I don't think I heard it clearly anyway besides it was dream not a real thing. I look at my arm and counted my scars. One was gone and I was kinda shocked. I remember it too…it was the one I gave myself when I told my parents I hated them both. Why was it gone it wasn't that old?

I don't move for a while till I hear "Hey Gogglehead get your butt down here! I came to get you!" It was Rika and I snapped outta it. "What the? Oh shit what time is it?" I look at the alarm clock and it was 1:26 PM. "Aw man I over slept I was supposed to be there earlier so I could help set the stuff up." I jump up outta bed and quickly get dressed. I mess with my hair a bit making it look good. I'll just grab a shower a Rika's I guess. I put on some deodorant and cologne I mean I don't wanna smell bad.

I grab my stuff and run down quickly and Rika was munching on some bread she got for free from the day old pile. "You do know that that is the day old pile right?" I tell her as I slip on my shoes.

She shrugs and finishes off the one she was on and grabs another "It's free for me and it still is good so I don't care" she said munching another one. She throws me one and I smile just a tiny little bit and eat with her. She smiles back at me. She looked so much different than before I mean yeah she still can be mean but that just makes her Rika. She was wearing a shirt like she did before but it was short sleeve and the heart was full. Her pants still had the belts and card holder but they were baggy covering her white sneakers a bit. She lets her hair down when she's with me and maybe others considering Rika is the only one I have hung out with for a while so I am not sure but for now her hair was up in her little spiked ponytail.

We finish the bread and we leave. "So you're sure you mom and grandma are gone for the week?" I ask her wanting to make sure we don't get in trouble by her elders for staying there all week without permission from them.

Rika nods "Yup we'll be fine and you need to wear your goggles again I can't make fun of you again I have to call you something else that isn't…well you know" she said softly at the end. She was the only one that new that I cut myself. I didn't tell her just cause, it just… kinda happened.

It was around the time I added the seventh cut. I was with her and we were relaxing under a tree in the park after a workout. I was asleep and the tree caught my sleeve and revealed my scars. Rika woke me up and asked why I had cuts on my arms. I told her why and she didn't seem to like it she even almost smacked me but she just sat next to me rubbing her hand on my arm feeling the scars. She said something I'll never forget 'I'll forgive you for now but you need to stop this sometime in the near future….please' she said please to me…I never thought it would happen.

I give my small grin and say "Well now you can just call me Takato you know my real name." We were crossing a street into an ally.

Rika rolls her eyes and then sniff. "Are you wearing Cologne? This isn't a date lover boy; did you have another dream about me or something? That's what I'll call you lover boy" she giggles pushing my lightly.

I slightly feel my cheeks burn a small bit and then I come up with a retort. "You wish it was a date if I remember clearly you were the one to compliment me last"

I know she is going to come back with a witty retort like she always does. She opens her mouth to say something then closes it. I was shocked she is thinking before she speaks. "Well maybe I do wish it was a date I mean you are a lot different." She said touching my chin with her index finger so lightly. My eyes go wide and I feel my cheeks burn more. I try to speak but I couldn't form words. She laughs "You should see the look on your face lover boy."

I frown and cross my arms "sh-shut up Rika…" is all I say and she just laughs more. We reach her house where Henry was sitting. "Henry? How did you get in?"

Rika walks up to him "Yeah I locked the gate! Did you steal my keys!?" she yells up in his face.

Henry chuckles "No I just walked in….the front door. You always go the back way and you forgot to lock the front door." He says as he stands. Henry wasn't that different but he did change his appearance the most. He is wearing black baggy cargo pants with a black and white checkered belt. He had on a white shirt with a logo that said Tamer on it. It's funny because the shirt was out before we became tamers. He wore a jacket like before only dark blue.

Rika backs up defeated for once. "Well…..I guess that's true. Anyway you all got enough money so we can get a lot of Pizza tonight and try and keep it over the week?" she asked as she holds out two twenty dollar bills.

Henry nods with a smile and presents his fifty. "That little bit of work I did on the weekend helped" He said handing it to Rika.

I Pull out my twenty my father gave me. "This is all I got I'm sorry….I spent my funds on….you know…" I says sadly. I don't get a lot of money and then to think I was cheated on my money early in the month….

Henry puts his hand on my shoulder "It's ok Takato…we understand. It's more than enough than what we can ask from you." He said reassuringly like he always did when I was sad.

Rika puts her free hand that wasn't holding the money on my other shoulder. "We're your friends and we are just glad to see you outside again. Come on lover boy show us that annoying smile of yours" she said to me in that mean but friendly manner of hers.

They still haven't changed that much and to tell the truth I'm glad for that. I can always count on these two. Kazu and Kenta well they were longtime friends but the bond Henry, Rika, and I share well it's unmatched in my book. I may not be my old self and maybe never again but I can try and always look to them for support. "Thanks you two…for everything. I know I'm kind of a bummer lately and I know we have all felt the same sadness but I always have you two no matter what and I appreciate everything you two do for me." I tell them giving off a good smile. It's a weird kind of smile but it's the best I can pull off for now.

Henry chuckles a bit "Jeez man no need to get emotional on us now." Henry said lightly punching my arm.

Rika swipes the twenty away. "Yeah no water works lover boy." She said with a smile.

They both were laughing a bit and I couldn't help but give a small chuckle. We walk inside and Henry helps me hook up the game systems and set up the extra TV's me and him brought. Rika was ordering the Pizza and after that she set the living room up with the couch facing the TV's as well as the best freaking chair ever. It's so comfy. Next we all got the snacks on the coffee table. Nacho's, chips and dip, some Soda's, of course some popcorn. Soon the Pizza got here and it was a lot. Rika had a lot of coupons so we got four large Pizza's two cheese and the other two had pepperoni and sausage. There are about six or seven small Pizza's. We threw the small's in the fridge.

I look at Rika as she plops down on the couch next to me. I pull out my laptop and open up YouTube so we can watch Video's. "Man I wish I had a laptop. I mean yeah I didn't want one before but I didn't know about YouTube and stuff." Rika complained.

Henry smiles as he plays Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword. "I got a PC I mean it's good it just sucks that I cannot take it anywhere." He said as he was solving a puzzle

I give me small smile "Well it's not all that great but it kept me busy when I was just inside." I tell her "But while I'm here you can mess with it" I said a bit nervous "Just don't download anything"

Rika nods "I won't Lover boy geez it's not like I'm gonna break it or anything." She said opening a new tab and starts to look things up.

Henry turns to us. "Lover boy?" he asked confused

I sigh "It's a long story Henry you don't want to hear it. Trust me it's a thing she called me long ago because of something stupid." I tell him while I eat some nachos with my Pizza slice.

Rika looks at me funny. "That's nasty together way to much cheese lover boy." She says eating a slice normally.

Henry does what I did. "I thought that at first too but it's actually delicious. Don't knock it till ya try it" Henry lectures as he takes another bite.

I nod and put one nacho covered in cheese on her pizza. "Come on Rika if you do this I'll do something for you kay?" She nods and takes a bite of it. "So what do you think?"

Rika smiles "It's actually not that bad. I kinda like it." She said putting more nachos on it.

We eat more together and then after a while we are through a box and a half of pizza and we started to play super Smash bros. Melee. I was playing as Young Link with a white tunic. Rika was Pichu just normal Pichu, and Henry was playing as with the black coat. I think is the cheapest character to play as with his stupid capsules. Anyway we play for a couple hours and easy to say Henry won. I blame the fact that Rika just isn't that good at video games in general and I am to use to brawl.

Before we knew it, it had turned Midnight on us and we were all kinda tired. Rika almost fell asleep in the chair. We cleaned up our mess and turned off the TV and I closed my laptop and put it on the charger for the night. Henry went to the bathroom to change and Rika said to use her room to change. I got into my black shorts and white wife beater shirt. I walk out and put my things into my bag and pull out my journal. Rika goes into her room to get ready for bed. I decide now is the time to write the next entrée

6/18/2013: Day one of weeklong sleepover with Rika and Henry. It was great I know I can always have fun with them because we can share a special bond and I know nothing could break it. I mean we have our fights and our hardships but at the end we always forgive each other and stay friends. Rika is always keeping me tough with her tom boy personality and keeping me in shape with workouts. Henry still makes sure I stay smart. I may not have spent time with him the way I've spent time with Rika but he calls me over the phone almost every night and just goes on and on about new things after checking up on me. I couldn't ask for better friends. My name is Takato Matsuki and I'm not alone because I have my friends.

I close the journal and put it away as soon as they came out. Henry was getting his iPod out and Rika walked up to me and whispered "Good thinking with the long sleeves. We don't want Henry to lecture you." She said as she got out the futons and put them on the floor.

I nod as Henry connects it to a small mini speaker and softly plays music. We lie down and relax looking up. "You know it's funny. I really didn't feel sad when I wasn't with you two, but now that I think back on it I was really lonely. I thank you for not letting me stay like that." I tell them

Henry smiles and hits my chest with his hand "Hey I couldn't let you stay like that you're like my best friend man. You always made me smile and keep going even when I was ready to give up. It was time I pay you back." He tells me with a smile

Rika nods "And as much as I hate to say it I was alone before you helped me out of my bubble. I just didn't want to get hurt but you made me trust you whether I liked it or not so I wasn't letting you get away with annoying me and then brushing me off lover boy."

I smile a bit better than before. "Thanks you guys. I really appreciate this….I just…I don't know how to…..what I'm trying to say is….thank you both….a lot"

They both get there hand over my heart "Hey we are the three original Digimon tamers and nothing is tearing us apart" Henry said.

Rika nods "And as crappy and simple as this sounds we're always in your heart." She said as they put their hands away. "Goodnight Takato" she tells me closing her eyes and pulling her covers up.

Henry smiles and closes his eyes as well. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." He said softly pulling up his covers too.

I pull up my covers "Goodnight you two…" I say letting the soothing music carry me off into my slumber.

-Dream World-

I can't believe what I'm seeing I am standing with the tamers and we are in a battle with some Digimon, but what throws me off the most is the fact that I have Guilmon's claws! Rika has Renamon's paws; Henry had Gargomon's hand Gatling guns! What kind of dream was this! I try to see the main enemy but as soon as I look that direction the same white light blinds me and engulfs me.

_Yo no% kno% %h&t kin$ of po%e^s th&t yo &n$ yo ^ &llies %ill obt&in. Fo^ yo fo^#et th&t %ith the enco nte^ %ith the $-^e&pe^ yo &nd yo '^e frien$s &^e $&t& &n$ the %o^$s %ill be $i#ii*&tion. T&k&to, &^e yo the He^o o^ Try&nt?_

A/N: Ok First off I'll help you decode the message.

=u

%=w

&=a

$=d

#=g

^=r

*=z

OK and then this chapter was a bit sappy but it was the Friendship chapter so you know My Little Pony Actually helped. Also if you tell me something like "Oh you can't have them have Digimon parts because this person is the only person to ever do that ever and you're copying." Well you know I didn't do research and I'm not changing it. And to those who like this I appreciate help and everything I have other Fanfics to do but I wanna do this one and do it the best I can an I really would like HELP not people saying "Oh it should be this way not this way" cause I want it to go my way I just want help with making it professional looking


End file.
